Hellsing w naszym wydaniu
by LolaFan
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, jakie były losy Waltera podczas II Wojny Światowej? My tak. Poczytajcie wiec o przygodach Anioła Śmierci i kogoś jeszcze...
1. Chapter 1

To jedno z naszych pierwszych opowiadań o ,,Hellsingu''. Postanowiliśmy opowiedzieć naszą wersję losów Waltera podczas II Wojny Światowej.

Legenda:

abc = opisy

-abc = dialogi

abc = myśli

abc = retrospekcja

5 listopada, rok 1939

Chmury niemiłosiernie chłostały Londyn ulewnym deszczem. W ulicę upstrzoną bogatymi kamieniczkami, niedaleko Parlamentu, wjechał czarny Aston. Samochód zatrzymał się przed jednym z domów. Wyszedł z niego mężczyzna, wyglądający na jakieś 20 lat. Miał na sobie prosty garnitur, nie będący niczym szczególnym w stolicy Anglii. Blond włosy miał przyczesane do tyłu, wyglądał na wyluzowanego. Trzymając ręce w kieszeniach i pogwizdując coś pod nosem, podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął dzwonek. Otworzył mu kamerdyner.

-O, sir Arthur Hellsing, pan Winston już pana oczekuje.

-Witaj, Alfredzie.

-Wziąć pańską marynarkę, sir?

-Nie, nie trzeba.

-Może napije się pan herbaty?

-Nie. Jest sprawa nie cierpiąca zwłoki.

Alfredowi wydawało się, że mężczyzna położył wyraźny nacisk na ,,zwłoki''. W dodatku nie chciał herbaty, a już zbliżała się piąta. Nie było się jednak czemu dziwić. Członkowie rodu Hellsing zawsze uchodzili wśród reszty lordów za ekscentrycznych dziwaków. Samego Arthura podejrzewano o to, że posiada sporą bibliotekę na temat okultyzmu. Raz też widziano go ze sporym krucyfiksem zawieszonym na szyi. O ile wzbudzało to dezaprobatę wśród duchownych, sam sir Churchill uważał to za pozytywne cechy. Rozmawiali z Arthurem na najdziwniejsze tematy. Alfred był więc spokojny. W końcu Winston Churchill zawsze wie co robi. Lokaj przeprowadził go przez elegancki salon, w którym Clementine, żona Churchilla czytała właśnie książkę.

-O, witaj Arthurze.

-Dobry wieczór, pani Churchill.

Ukłonił się i pocałował ją w dłoń.

-Mam nadzieję, że masz dla mojego męża dobre wiadomości. Ostatnio jest jakiś znerwicowany.

-Cóż, od 1 września wszyscy jesteśmy trochę podenerwowani.

-Tak. I nie przejmuj się jego stanem. Kazał ci przekazać, że masz wejść do gabinetu, choćby nas bombardowano.

-Skąd mu takie rzeczy przychodzą do głowy?

Gdy Arthur dotarł pod właściwe drzwi, usłyszał niemiecczyznę. Kiedy wszedł do środka, zobaczył otyłego mężczyznę palącego cygaro, opartego o biurko. Churchill słuchał właśnie kolejnego przemówienia Hitlera. Z tego bełkotu Hellsing zrozumiał parę słów.

-…wszystkie próby oporu będą konsekwentnie tłumione i karane. Nie możemy pozwolić, by nas, Trzecią Rzeszę, potomków rasy aryjskiej, znieważała banda nic nie wartych ludzi. Użyjemy wobec nich, oraz każdego naszego wroga, siły, jakiej ten świat jeszcze nie widział!

Przemówienie skończyło się, a w radiu zaczęły brzmieć słowa jakiejś piosenki.

-_Denn wir fahren, denn wir fahren. Denn wir fahren gehen Engelleind, Engelleind!_

Winston zdenerwowany wyłączył odbiornik.

-Nie cierpię tego utworu. Za każdym razem, gdy to słyszę, rzygać mi się chce. Napijesz się czegoś, Arthurze?

-Nie, będę prowadził.

-Odrobina alkoholu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Ale jak chcesz. To jaką okultystyczną brednię masz mi do przekazania?

-O, czyżby na dobre odezwała się w tobie twa konserwatywna natura?

-Daj spokój. Właśnie tak określają to te hieny z prasy. Ostatnio wspominałeś mi coś o tej całej operacji ,,Weltuntergang''(niem. Apokalipsa). Sile, jakiej jeszcze świat nie widział.

-Otóż drogi Winstonie Trzecia Rzesza zachwala teraz swoją nową broń, Unterwaffe SS. Najmniej znany światu wydział zakonu trupiej czaszki stworzonego przez Himlera. Jak dotąd, oprócz samej nazwy, moim ludziom udało się zdobyć nieco informacji. Siłę swojego największego dotąd osiągnięcia naziści chcą wypróbować na kraju, który pomimo podbicia stawia im skuteczny opór.

-Rozumiem, że masz na myśli Polskę, Arthurze?

-Tak. To właśnie tam mój kapitan, Andrew Welsh zdobył informacje o stworzeniu Unterwaffe i nim samym. Niestety, jak na razie nie zdołał nam przekazać żadnych konkretów. W wyniku zdrady jest zmuszony uciekać.

-Zdrady? Czyżby twoi ludzie nie byli lojalni?

-Nie, ich rzekomy sojusznik okazał się cholernym Volksdeutschem , który łasy na względy nowych władz okupacyjnych wydał ich. Spokojnie, nie jest już problemem. Andrew zdołał mi przekazać, że go sprzątnęli. Zresztą ich zadanie już się skończyło. Problem tkwi już tylko w tym, jak mają dostać się do Anglii. Mam nadzieję, że ich samolot zdąży.

-Jaki samolot?

-Cóż, obecnie znajdują się w stanie ucieczki przed siłami niemieckimi. Oprócz tego sytuacja i tak nie ma się najlepiej. Unterwaffe jest elitarna jednostką, z którą żadna zawodowa i regularna armia jak dotąd nie miała do czynienia, a co dopiero odważny, lecz słabo wyszkolony i uzbrojony ruch oporu. Nieodzownym się stało, że musiałem wysłać tam swojego najlepszego człowieka.

-To kapitan Andrew Welsh nie jest twoim najlepszym człowiekiem, Arthurze? W takim razie kto? Czy ten człowiek jest weteranem wielu wojen partyzanckich i wyszkolonym komandosem?

-Yyyy, nie.

-A zatem posiada specjalistyczne przeszkolenie wojskowe.

-Eeee, też nie.

-Służył w ogóle w wojsku?

-Yyyy, nie.

-Ile w ogóle ma lat?

-12.

Churchill zakrztusił się pitym właśnie whisky.

-Arthurze! Wiesz, że ostatnimi czasy żarty nie są na miejscu!

-Ja nie żartuję. Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak gwałtownie pan zareaguje. Proszę, tu jest jego zdjęcie.

Podał Winstonowi fotografię młodego chłopca.

-Toż to jeszcze dzieciak.

-Za to jaki dzieciak.

-Mogę chociaż wiedzieć, jak się nazywa?

-Walter Cumm Dolloneaz. As Zakonu Rycerskiego Kościoła Anglikańskiego, Organizacji Hellsing.

Pasażerski Junkers sunął z wolna nad morzem chmur. Steward Otto rozpoczął jak zwykle obchód po pokładzie. Pasażerami byli zwykle niemieccy arystokraci, wraz ze swymi przyjaciółmi i żonami, lecący do Głównej Guberni by obejrzeć nową zdobycz Rzeszy. Mężczyzna był zachwycony, że może przebywać w tak wyszukanym towarzystwie. Jednak jego uwagę zwrócił szczególnie jeden pasażer. Był to chłopak, wyglądający na jakieś 12, 13 lat. Siedział rozparty w fotelu, z nogami położonymi na oparciu następnego siedzenia. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie, spod których wystawały proste, czarne buty. Na białą koszulę, przewiązaną pod kołnierzem krawatem, nałożył czarną kamizelkę. Jego twarz była zakryta jakąś gazetą pornograficzną. Otto podszedł do niego wkurzony. Amerykanie…. Gdy zdjął gazetę, zobaczył twarz śpiącego chłopca. Miał czarne, rozwichrzone włosy, a z jego ust wystawał jeszcze tlący się pet. Chłopak otworzył oczy i wyjął papierosa z ust.

-Guten Tag! Czy przekroczyliśmy już granicę Niemiec?

-Granica Niemiec będzie wkrótce sięgać nawet poza to państewko słowiańskiej hołoty.

-Przepraszam, my się chyba nie zrozumieliśmy.-Zaczął mówić powoli, jakby zwracał się do pięciolatka.-Ja się nie pytałem GDZIE jest ta granica, ale CZY JĄ PRZEKROCZYLIŚMY.

-Nie, nie przekroczyliśmy jej młody człowieku. Ale ty widocznie przekroczyłeś granice dobrego wychowania.

Stuknął go zwiniętą gazetą po nogach, wciąż opartych o następny fotel.

-To jest samolot linii Luftwaffe, a nie zgniły, amerykański pub. I weź zrób coś z tą szopą, którą masz na głowie. Łazienka jest w tamtym kierunku.

Wskazał za siebie.

-Odwal się od moich włosów. Do tego obsranego kibla pójdę, jak mi się będzie chciało srać.

Spojrzał mu w oczy zimnym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna aż cofnął się.

-A teraz zabieraj dupę w troki, bo psujesz mi krajobraz.

Otto cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu, a Walter wstał i skierował się do łazienki. Skręcił jednak w inne drzwi. Otworzył je wytrychem i trafił do luku bagażowego. Podszedł do klapy w podłodze ładowni i odsunął ją.

-Dobra, to gdzie może być ten przełącznik.

Jedną z nici przesunął jakąś wajchę. Blokady przytrzymujące bagaże zwolniły się i wszystkie walizki wyleciały przez otworzony przez niego właz.

-Ups. Zdaje się, że baron Helmut von Bimberstein nie pochwali się Hansowi Frankowi swoją kolekcją bawarskich kufli. Cóż, wojna niesie ze sobą straty.

Wyskoczył i zaczął z dużą prędkością spadać w dół. Widząc szybko zbliżający się grunt, wyciągnął nici. Gdy wleciał między drzewa, zaczepił nimi o gałęzie. Zatrzymał się jakieś dwa metry nad ziemią. Było blisko. Nagle usłyszał jakiś trzask. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że gałąź, na której się zawiesił, pęka. No to pięknie... Wylądował ciężko na ziemi, wznosząc chmurkę opadłych liści. Otrzepał się i poprawił krawat. Muszę nad tym popracować. W Anglii musiałem to robić w chmurach burzowych. Tutaj powietrze jest bardziej przejrzyste, lepiej widać ziemię. Piękny kraj. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kompas i postawił go na ziemi. Powinienem być gdzieś w małej Polsce, czy jak to tam było. Dwadzieścia kilometrów od lotniska. Schował kompas i zaczął biec w odpowiednim kierunku. Przydałoby się spytać o drogę. Nagle usłyszał silniki samochodów. Czyżby jakiś konwój?

Na polanę wjechały dwie ciężarówki. Z pierwszej wysypali się umundurowani SS mani. Z drugiej wywleczono grupę młodych ludzi, pewnie studentów. Zawleczono ich nad wykopany wcześniej dół i kazano nad nim uklęknąć z rękoma na karku. Za nimi stanęli SS mani z pistoletami maszynowymi. Jedna z dziewczyn odezwała się.

-Taka to jesteście zachodnia cywilizacja-wywozicie bezbronnych ludzi w las, strzał w głowę i po krzyku. Już nikt nie będzie mądrzejszy od was.

Została mocno uderzona kolbą w plecy. Jakiś chłopak również zaprotestował.

-Z dziewczynami to łatwiej, co nie?!

Również dostał kolbą. Z boku stanął oficer SS, wyróżniający się swoim płaszczem.

-Zaczynacie denerwować mnie, Schweine Hunde. Jesteście jak wszyscy cholerni Polacy-mocni tylko w gębie. Myślicie, że jak będziecie się organizować w grupki z jednym karabinem i trzema nabojami na dziesięciu ludzi to już jesteście w stanie walczyć z Waffen SS?

-Polacy będą walczyć, choćby mieli was udusić gołymi rękoma.

-Niech wam będzie. Z gołymi rękoma będziecie walczyć, z gołymi rękoma będziecie ginąć.

Skinął na podwładnych, którzy załadowali i odbezpieczyli broń.

-Eins, zwei, dr…

-Przepraszam, wiedzą państwo, jak dojść do…

-Was?

Oficer zdumiony odwrócił się i zobaczył młodego chłopca, ubranego w białą koszulę oraz czarne buty, spodnie i kamizelkę. Pod kołnierzem miał zawiązany krawat.

-Nie, herr kommendant, zwracam się do tej grupy polskiej młodzieży.

Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego, z rękoma założonymi z tyłu.

-To nie młodzież, a jeńcy, którzy za chwilę zostaną rozstrzelani za działalność przestępczą.

-Acha, czyli zbiorowe egzekucje to przejaw humanitaryzmu niemieckiej armii?

-Stół pysk, dziwolągu! Zastrzelić!

Niemcy zaczęli strzelać w jego kierunku, on zaś zaczął robić uniki, jednocześnie wyrzucając niewidocznie swoje nici. Zarówno studenci jak i naziści patrzyli na to oniemiali. Gdy ostrzał skończył się, Walter pociągnął za nici, rozcinając żołnierzy. Zostawił jedynie oficera, którzy przerażony zaczął się cofać. Wpadł jednak do dołu, przygotowanego dla jego jeńców.

-Proszę! Nie zabijaj mnie!

Chłopak oplótł go nićmi i pociągnął, kończąc jego żywot. Odwrócił się do studentów, którzy byli ochlapani krwią SS manów.

-Przepraszam , że was…

Ci zerwali się jak oparzeni i zaczęli przed nim uciekać.

-Hej! Co z was za ruch oporu?! Ja jestem z wami! Ten dobry!

Pomimo jego wyjaśnień nie zatrzymali się. Zrezygnowany oplótł nicią kostkę jednego z mężczyzn i lekko pociągnął, przewracając go. Podszedł do niego, a reszta zatrzymała się paręnaście metrów dalej. Ten zaczął się już powoli wycofywać.

-N-n-nie z-z-zabijaj mnie! Proszę!

-Nie mam…

-Aaaaaaa!

-Przepraszam.

-Za…

Nie skończył, gdyż został uderzony przez chłopca z liścia.

-Spokój!

Na polanie zapadła głucha cisza.

-No, tak lepiej. Słuchajcie, nie mam zamiaru nikogo z was zabijać. Jestem po waszej stronie i chcę się was tylko o coś zapytać. Którędy można dojść do najbliższego lotniska?

Mężczyzna wskazał palem w określonym kierunku.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiejską drogą jechała kolumna samochodów złożona z Kublewagena oraz jadących za nim dwóch Opli Blitz. W samochodzie siedział oberleutant Gunter Baum. Zmierzali w kierunku pobliskiego lotniska, zajętego przez dywersantów. Podporucznik był bardzo podekscytowany.

-Przypuszczałeś Schulz, że coś poważnego się wydarzy? Jak dotąd tylko bawiliśmy się z jakimiś gówniarzami z pukawkami zamiast broni a teraz-dywersanci. Poszczęściło się nam, nieprawdaż, Schulz? Schulz?

-Herr oberleutant, jakiś dziwoląg na drodze.

-Jaki znów dziwoląg?

Faktycznie. Na środku drogi stał młody, dziwne wyglądający chłopiec. Miał uniesioną rękę, jakby coś trzymał.

-Macha nam, czy…

Nie skończył. Przez szybę samochodu przeszła linka, która zdekapitowała Guntera i Schulza. Następnie nitka lekkim muśnięciem przecięła stal i plandeki obu ciężarówek oraz znajdujących się w nich ludzi. Dachy odpadły, a z samochodów trysnęła fontanna krwi. Auta, pozbawione kierowców, stoczyły się bezwładnie z drogi. Walter jedynie westchnął. Sądząc po ilości wojska jadą pewnie w kierunku obleganego lotniska. Andrew musiał nieźle dać im w kość, skoro wysłali na niego tylu SS manów. Nie ma co zwlekać, ruszam. Może był na tyle dobry, żeby mi coś zostawić?

Na schodach wieży kontroli lotów usypane były wały piasku. Za nimi leżeli agenci Hellsinga, ostrzeliwując się zawzięcie z Niemcami. Byli ubrani jak brytyjscy spadochroniarze. Odróżniały ich jedynie symbole na ramionach. Wszyscy mieli na głowach hełmy, jedynie dowódca nosił czerwony beret. Spod niego wystawały krótkie blond włosy. Mężczyzna jak gdyby nigdy nic palił cygaro. Był to Andrew Welsh. Co chwila wychylał się zza okopu, soczystymi seriami z Thompsona kosząc atakujących ich Niemców. W przerwach między seriami porozumiewał się z resztą zespołu.

-Barney! Jak długo mamy czekać na ten pieprzony samolot?!

Telegrafista ukryty za drzwiami wierzy wychylił się nieco.

-Nie wiem sir! Powinien być tu już jakieś 40 minut temu! Wciąż próbuję nawiązać łączność.

-Panowie, mam ostatni magazynek. Jak u was?

-Dwa!

-Trzy!

-Jeden!

-Dwa!

-Zostały mi już tylko dwa do kolta!

-Dobra, strzelamy teraz tylko na pewniaka! Nie marnować amunicji! Hey, Jonsey, masz jeszcze trochę whisky?

Wspomniany mężczyzna wyjął piersiówkę i wstrząsnął nią.

-Jeszcze trochę jest!

-Dobra! Każdy po łyku!

Żołnierze zaczęli podawać sobie po kolei ,,znak pokoju''. Kiedy ostatni już miał zaczerpnąć łyka nagle jakiś pocisk przedziurawił piersiówkę.

-Oż wy szkopy!

Wychylił się i zaczął strzelać.

-Stan! Co ty do cholery wyrabiasz?! Mówiłem: krótkie serie! Oszczędzaj naboje!

Wtem nadjechał Kublewagen z wmontowanym karabinem stacjonarnym.

-Padnij!

Jeden z żołnierzy nie posłuchał rozkazu. Wyjął zawleczkę z granatu i rzucił nią w kierunku auta. Dało słyszeć się huk i samochód magicznie zniknął.

-Jerry, wisisz mi 100 funtów!

-Coś ty powiedział Mike?!

-Założyliśmy się wczoraj, ze jednym takim granatem można rozwalić auto!

Wtedy odezwał się dowódca.

-Bardzo fajnie! Problem w tym, że rozwaliłeś go OSTATNIM!

Wtedy nadjechały kolejne wozy.

-Dobra, ma ktoś jeszcze amunicję?!

Żołnierze pokręcili głowami.

-Dobra. Może i nie mamy naboi, ale żywcem nas nie wezmą!

Wyjął bagnet.

-Czekajta no!

Nagle nadjeżdżającym konwojem wstrząsnął potężny wybuch. Między oniemiałymi Niemcami wylądowała młoda dziewczyna, wyglądając na jakieś 12-13 lat, trzymająca w ręku dwa sztylety sai(japońskie sztylety). Była ubrana w szarą, odsłaniającą brzuch koszulkę na ramiączkach i czarne rybaczki, przewiązane paskiem. Jego klamra miała kształt gwiazdy Dawida, tak samo wisiorek na szyi dziewczyny. Na rękach miała siateczkowe rękawiczki bez palców, sięgające do łokcia, oraz dwie srebrne bransolety na nadgarstkach. Rude włosy posplatane w długie warkoczyki tuż przy głowie związane miała z tyłu. Jedynie dwa wisiały luźno po bokach je twarzy. Zielone oczy otoczone były tatuażem, przypominającym skrzydła. Na nogach miała buty podobne do glanów, z otworami na palce i pięty. Zaczęła masakrować ich, tnąc na równe kawałki. Welsh nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Pomimo całej tej agresji poruszała się z kocią gracją. Wyglądało to jak jakiś krwawy balet. Kilku stojących dalej już miało strzelać, lecz ona schowała sztylety i z pokrowców na udach wyjęła kilka noży, które błyskawicznie wylądowały w klatkach piersiowych wrogów. To byli ostatni. Dziewczyna podeszła do Niemców, wyjmując im swoje noże. Wyprostowała się i pokazała gestem, że już mogą wychodzić. Żołnierze odetchnęli z ulgą. Kilku wyjęło papierosy i zapaliło je w milczeniu. Andrew zaś podszedł do ich wybawicielki. Noże, które rzuciła, były zakrwawione, lecz o dziwo na saiach nie było najmniejszej plamki. Bardzo go to zaintrygowało.

-Co tak długo, Noemi?

Nie przestając czyścić noży z krwi, odpowiedziała.

-Musiałam załatwić zmotoryzowany konwój.

-Jechał w naszym kierunku?

-Nie, miał spacyfikować jaką wioskę.

-Nas tu też pacyfikowali! Mamy informacje mające istotny wpływ na losy wojny, a ty zajmujesz się…

Nie skończył gdyż dziewczyna spojrzała na niego gromiącym wzrokiem.

-Może i tak, ale wy macie broń. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać o kolejnych rozstrzeliwaniach bezbronnych ludzi.

Nagle usłyszeli jakiś hałas. Znad lasu nadleciały dwa sztukasy, zmierzające w ich kierunku. Jednak z jednego z drzew wyskoczył jakiś ciemny kształt, który zaraz znów wylądował w koronie drzewa. Samoloty zaś rozpadły się na kawałki i z hukiem upadły na ziemię. Owym kształtem okazał się młody chłopak, który zaraz do nich podszedł.

-Cześć, Andrew. Widzę, że mieliście ręce pełne roboty.

-Widzę, że oboje macie tendencję do spóźniania się.

Wtedy Walter zauważył Noemi.

-Witam szanowną panią.

Ukłonił się i chwycił jej dłoń, chcąc ją pocałować. Dziewczyna wyrwała się i uderzyła go w nos. Chłopak złapał się za niego, masując go energicznie.

-Nie wiem czy sobie na to zasłużyłem.

-Jestem Noemi. Tymczasowy najemnik Hellsinga.

-Je jestem Walter. Ale zaraz, zaraz, to ja jestem asem Hellsinga. Arthur nic mi o tobie nie mówił.

-Tak się składa, że mi o tobie też nie wspomniał.

Chłopak zwrócił się do Andrew. Nie patrzył jednak mu w oczy, zajęty był oglądanie brzucha Noemi. Uniósł zadowolony brwi i podniósł kąciki ust w lekkim uśmiechu. Dziewczyna przewróciła zażenowana oczami, a wtedy chłopak spojrzał już na Welsha.

-Skąd ją wytrzasnęliście? Z cyrku?

Dziewczyna założyła ręce na piersiach.

-Odezwał się właściciel nienagannej czupryny.

-Co wy wszyscy z tymi włosami?! Chciałbym nadmienić, że twoja fryzura też nie należy do normalnych. Jakiś szkop zdzielił cię kosiarką(w moim założeniu Noemi ma fryzurę podobną, jak ma X-zibit, ale dłuższą), czy co?

Noemi kopnęła go, ale chłopak zablokował cios, przy okazji oglądając jej buty.

-Ładne buty. Nie jest ci może zimno?

Prychnęła pogardliwie i wyrwała nogę z jego uścisku.

Andrew przejechał ręką po czole.

-Ech, te bachory… Dobra, macie tu kopie dokumentów. Po przeczytaniu wiecie co robić.

-Wyczyścić pannie Noemi oczka, bo najwyraźniej zapomniała ich umyć.

-Posłać pana Waltera do fryzjera, bez względu na formy jego oporu.

-Po wykonaniu zadania możecie zrobić z sobą co wam się żywnie podoba, ale na razie…Z mocy nadanej mi przez przywódcę naszej organizacji ogłaszam was partnerem i partnerką.

-CO?!

-Z siłą wyższą się nie dyskutuje. Możecie odejść.

Odwrócił się do nich i zwrócił do swoich ludzi.

-No, chłopaki, zmywamy się!

Walter i Noemi zostali sami. Chłopak wkurzony włożył ręce do kieszeni i zwrócił się do niej ze złym grymasem na twarzy.

-Powiedz mi, że to żart.

-Niestety nie. Akurat ty, jako AS organizacji powinieneś to wiedzieć.

-Widzę, że nie mamy wyboru. Z resztą, nie uważasz, że moje spryt i inteligencja w połączeniu z twoimi urodą i seksapilem, mogą zaowocować…

-Nie pozwalaj sobie.

-Ech, wy, Żydzi, macie ograniczone poczucie humoru.

-Jakim cudem poznałeś, ze jestem Żydówką?

Jej słowa kapały ironią.

-Nie wiem. Może po oczach, może po tej fryzurze.

Przez cały czas patrzył się wymownie na naszyjnik i klamrę od paska dziewczyny. Gdy wspomniał o włosach, chwycił między palce jeden z warkoczyków, jednak Noemi złapała go za nadgarstek i wykręciła boleśnie rękę i wycedziła przez zęby:

-Won z łapami.

Wykręcił jej się.

-Spokojnie, niunia.

-Nie mów do mnie niunia.

-Dobrze, niuniu.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jednak ta mina szybko zeszła z jego twarzy, gdyż dostał kolanem w czuły punkt. Zwinął się z bólu i syknął przez zęby.

-Słuchaj, angielski dżentelmenie. Nie jestem jakąś pierwszą lepszą lalunią, która zapiszczy z zachwytu, gdy ją klepniesz w tyłek.

Podniósł się, wciąż lekko zaciskając nogi.

-Może i tak, ale nie uważasz, że to był cios poniżej pasa?

-Tak, był. I co w związku z tym?

-Że kopnęłaś mnie tak, jakbym co najmniej próbował cię zgwałcić.

-Dobra, koniec z pierdołami. Skoro musimy współpracować to trudno. Być może w pojedynkę nie pokonalibyśmy przeciwnika, z którym przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć.

-O kim mowa?

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie przyleciałeś tu załatwiać SS manów.


End file.
